The Okumara Triplets
by pizzafan123
Summary: Rin, Hikari and Yukio Okumara are triplets at 15 years old. Yukio, their brother is going to True Cross Academy for getting good grades. Rin and Hikari are looking for work. Being different from everyone else doesn't help. But things start to change on the day Yukio leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Okumara Triplets

Chapter 1

Rin and I were walking down the street. Or more like Rin was pushing his bike from his delivery job and I ran into him and we decided to walk home together. I said as I shoved my hands into my pockets and slouched. "Yukio should be leaving soon."

Rin nodded and looked at me. "Yeah, are you going to High School?"

I frowned, as I thought about it. "No, I ain't smart enough for that, I'll just get a job like you."

He nodded and then frowned. "How did you know I wasn't gonna go?!"

I smirked at him and said. "Have you _seen_ your grades?"

I grinned at him as he scowled and I ducked my head when he went to smack the back of it. He rolled his eyes. "I think I'm just going to get a job though."

You see, Yukio, I and Rin were Triplets. Yukio was super smart; he was so smart he got into the high school _True Cross Academy._ Rin on the other hand was not stupid, but he didn't care about his studies much. So people thought he was stupid. I was in the middle, the average point, I did okay, but most of my grades stayed at borderline C and a rare B.

It was quiet as we walked home and then I heard a lot of loud laughing and a screech of pain, like an animal. I looked at Rin and we ran toward whatever the noise was. I scowled when I saw the cause of it. It was Renji Shiratori. He was a bully, picked on people and things like that. He and his two lackeys were there. Shiratori had almost white hair and a crossbow in his hands.

Rin yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Shiratori smirked arrogantly and said."Get out of here!"

I snapped, my eyes narrowed angrily. "Won't you pick on someone your own size, huh? And I mean your body size, not your brain, but I guess then the bird would be bigger than you!"

He glared at me and his lackeys looked at him in shock and then at me and I scoffed. I could take this guy on. Shiratori got back his baring and sneered. "What'd you say, bitch?"

I almost felt the waves of anger coming off of Rin. You don't call me and Yukio that in front of Rin and get away with it. Though he knows I can take care of myself. Rin snapped as he pulled back a fist. "I'll kick your ass!"

He decked him in the face. I grinned as the other two rushed forward and I kicked the first and then punching him in the nose, crunching sound reaching my ears as he hit the fence. I frowned, I have to watch it, and I don't mean to hurt people like that. I know I hit him hard because of the pain in my knuckles.

While I was distracted, the other one actually got me in the stomach with a solid kick and a knee to the face. I and Rin both swung at him at the same time and his back slammed into the fence hard. All three of them were down. The one I punched in the face had blood gushing from it, Shiratori and the other one looked dazed, almost hazy.

They got scared and ran off yelling. "Ah! Get away from us, you Demons!"

"Yeah Demons!"

"What monsters!" I frowned as I felt something drip and whipped my nose of blood. I looked at him to see his face slightly bruised up and his knuckles scratched. I looked at my own and saw them bleeding a little, like his.

I asked with a smile. "How bad am I?"

He picked up his bike and glanced at my face. "Bruised on the cheek and bloody nose."

I smirked at him when I heard the anger in his tone. I said. "Don't worry, Nii-Chan, I'll be back to my good looking self in a couple of days." It worked and he chuckled as we walked the rest of the way home. We lived in a Monastery. Which is kind of weird for me, because I'm the only girl there, it taught me to toughen up. I and Rin get into fights a lot, him more than me, but I still do.

I have a temper, but Rin had a worse one. Mine is bad as people say. I hate when people pick on someone or something innocent and defenseless when they can't fight back. I fight for what I believe in, no matter if I have to use my fists or voice. I do what I have to do and I'm proud of that. I know Rin feels the same way.

Rin said as we were almost home. "We are gonna have to deal with the Old Fart about this, aren't we?"

I sighed and nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, Pops is gonna give us grief, but if we live through the lecture, we shall live to see another day." He grinned and chuckled at what I said. Together we walked inside and Pops wanted to see us. We went to the church part of the place and he was in front of us as we sat in the first pews. He was facing away from us.

He wore long black clothes, his priest clothes, short grey hair and beard. He had round glasses and crosses handing from him. Do let his looks fool you, he is a great…moron. He raises us, but sometimes he acts like a real moron. He started asking us a bunch questions.

"How'd you both wind up with a messed up face?"

Rin shrugged. "We tripped down the stairs."

I smirked slightly. Pops said. "What about your clothes?"

I shrugged to and said. "It was a mother of a fall."

Pops asked. "The nosebleeds?"

Rin sat a little straighter as he said. "Well, when I fell, I ran into this this hot chick-"

Pops face brightened and he looked around saying. "Where, where!?"

My shoulders were shaking from holding in my laughing and Pops found out it was a lie. He yelled out. "Liar, just tell me you we were both in a fight!" He had Rin in some kind of chokehold and I was on my back, laughing loudly at both of them as Rin tried to get loose. Pops finally let him go and I chuckled and looked at him, amused. Rin glared at me and dug his fingers in my side and I let out a yelp/squeaking sound. I was scooting away from him.

Pops looked at me. "You too, you need to stop fighting! It's not going to get you anywhere." I sighed and when he looked away, I stuck my tongue out and silent mimicked what he was saying. For that he smacked me in the head and I glared at him, holding my hurt head. I asked shocked. "How did you even see me?"

He looked at me blankly and said dryly. "There is a mirror right in front of me."

I groaned and lay on the pew I was sitting on. Rin was laughing at me and I was feeling too lazy to deal with him.

I heard. "Hi Dad."

I looked up to see Yukio come in. He had brown hair and blue eyes, while I and Rin looked more alike. I had black hair to my shoulders and blue eyes. Like I said before, since I'm the only girl in the Monastery, I usually dress in jeans and t-shirts. My bangs were on my forehead.

Yukio said. "Well, I have everything packed."

Pops smiled at him. "That's good, I'm proud of you."

Yukio looked at us with a smile and asked. "Did you both get into a fight again?"

I crossed my arms and looked away from him, first Pops and now him, give me a break! He's my little brother, only by a few minutes, but still! The two Clergymen here were talking about how different I and Rin were from Yukio and I glared at then on the window sill. Everyone knows, they don't have to say it! They kept on going on and on and I was getting pissed and Rin felt the same.

"I said SHUT UP!"

I felt anger in my chest and jumped as a lamp in the middle of the church sparked out and Pops ran to it mumbling. I felt better, like my anger was gone and stood up from the pew.

Pops said to Yukio. "Yukio, tend to Rin and Hikari's wounds."

Yukio nodded and said. "Come on, Rin, Hikari."

I nodded and followed him into the house. We were in the kitchen and I heaved myself on the table with Rin next to me and Yukio went into a cabinet to get the First Aid Kit. He fixed me up first since he said I looked worse. I looked at a mirror across the room. I had a bruise on the top of my right cheek and a split lip and my scratched up knuckles.

He put bandages over my bruise and I hissed when he sprayed something on my knuckles. Rin laughed at me and I glared at him.

Yukio finished taping up my fingers and said. "There you go, Hikari, all done."

I looked at Yukio with a grin and said. "Thanks Yukio! You're the best!"

He smiled at me and went to fix up Rin. I snickered as Rin yelled. "Ow! That hurts!" He shoved me and I shoved him back. We did back and forth and I was getting a bit angry. Yukio stopped us and me and Rin both did not want to hurt him, Yukio was somewhat of the weaker triplet. He finished fixing him up with a little more complaint from Rin.

Rin looked around and frowned a little when he saw Yukio's boxes. He said. "So you really leaving, huh?"

Yuki nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll finally be leaving 15 years in this place."

Rin looked down and smiled. "So I guess this will be the last time you'll be treating our injuries."

Yukio answered. "I'll still treat your injuries, for a fee of course". Rin cheered and I smirked, of course he didn't hear the fee part. Rin started complimenting him on being a doctor and I agreed with a nod and smile. Yukio then looked at both of us and asked.

"Are you both going to be okay while I'm gone?"

I snorted with an eye roll. "Defiantly little brother, you worry for nothing, everything will be fine". I didn't want him to worry when he was supposed to having fun and doing what he wants. That's why I called him little brother instead of Yukio. It worked and I gotten a fond smile in return. Rin backed me up on what I said.

Yukio stared talking about the fights and the jobless Rin. He then turned to me. "You have been getting in more fights than you used to. You are not even trying to get a part time job either."

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'm trying to find the perfect job and they started it. I just doing what I believe is right and if I have to use my fist then so be it."

Yukio sighed at my reasoning and Rin said. "She's right, but I also am trying. I know I have to pull it together and fast, but I…" He drifted off and I sighed.

Yukio said. "Rin, I'm sure you are being tested in a way."

Rin asked. "By who?"

Yukio looked at me and asked. "Can you at least promise me you'll try while I'm gone to behave and get a part time job?"

I looked at him and he stared into my eyes. I dipped my head once and said. "Okay fine, Yukio. I Promise."

I pressed the palms of my hands on the table and leaned back. I noticed the Clergy men come in with a flyer in their hand. They said it was hiring for someone in the Southern Cross Grocery store. They stared saying they even made his resume and he even got a suitcase with a suit in it.

Rin was shocked and I grinned. "That I have to see, Rin in a suit."

He glared at me, but rushed into our room to get changed. I hoped from the counter and said. "Hopefully he can get the job."

Yukio smiled and said. "All we can do is wait and then maybe you can find one soon."

I shrugged, knowing Rin would be leaving soon. "Eh, don't push it."

I heard Pops voice and looked to see him talking to a little girl and what looked to be her Mom. I leaned against the door, watching as he talked to them.

Pops looked back and grinned. "Hey Hikari! Come here!"

I shrugged and walked over to them, my hands shoved in my pockets. Pops put a hand on my shoulder. "This is my daughter, Hikari Okumura."

I grinned kindly at the little kid and she grinned back."Hi there."

I said. "Hey."

She frowned and asked. "Your name means light right?"

I shrugged and said. "Never really thought about that."

She nodded shyly and Pops knelt down to her height and put a hand on her head. "You can always trust your Mom and Dad and even if that don't work, you can always come to us Exorcists". I rolled my eyes; it's like a show the man plays. They nodded and thanking him. They walked off and Pops stood up straight.

The little girl turned before they left and called out. "Hikari-san!"

I looked at her as she giggled shyly and said. "I like your name, it's like you!"

My eyes widened as she gave me a toothy smile and ran off after her mother. I felt heat rush to my face and I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. I heard Pops laugh."No need to be so embarrassed 'Kari!"

I glared, feeling my cheeks and ears heat up more. "Shut up, will you!? I'm not!"

Rin was coming over and I grinned widely and laughed. "Look at Rin the monkey suit!" He glared at me and I watched as walked up looking annoyed. I walked past him to go into the house. I felt a small pain in the back of the head. I whirled around to glare. "What was that for, huh?!"

He said, glaring too. "For laughing at me!" I was about to say something, but Pops asked about his suit and I shrugged him off, going in the house to see the Clergymen around the house and Yukio somewhere around. Shrugging, I sat at the table because I had nothing to do. Then I got bored and decided to go for a walk. Throwing on my black hoodie, I walked out the door to see Pops not out there anymore and Rin gone for that interview.

I walked around and nothing was going on, I was in a better mood, no one was around to get on my nerves and cause me to fight. I heard.

"Hey Okumura!"

I looked around and glared when I saw Shiratori and his two lackeys calling me. Rolling my eyes, I walked ahead, ignoring them. His two lackeys had a couple of bruises here and there, but Shiratori had a bandage under and over his right eye. It make me smirk, who's so tough now? He gave me an what he thought was scary smirk and said. "So, why you walking alone, Okumura? Your brother not hear to protect you?"

I glared at him and his two lackeys grinned like morons. I said. "I have no problem taking you on my own."

He gave a snort and I sighed quietly, really not in the mood. He said.

"You're a freak; you and your brother are demons". I was turning to walk away, but froze when he said that. I really hated when people called us that. Sure I didn't like when I was called that, but to call my brothers that...it was unforgivable. I saw red and he mistaked my stillness for fear or hurt.

"It's the truth, Ok-" Before he could finish and I jumped forward and punched him in the already broken nose. He let out a girly high pitched scream and tumbled to the ground holding his bleeding nose (again).

The two others rushed at me and I slammed my foot into his stomach, above his private area and I was punched in the face and my face snapped to the side as I pulled my fist back and socked him, making him crash to the ground. They looked at me with shock and fear, not expecting me to be this strong.

I was mad; I and Rin may be strong, but we are not demons. We only fight because we care about people. Also, we need to defend ourselves. There were times I used to cry about bullies, but I wanted to be strong, so I toughened up big time and fought back.

The other ran away from and I whipped away the blood from my nose and looked at the sky. It was getting dark; I might as well go home. Hopefully my nose gets better so I don't have to hear anything from Pops and get that disappointed look from Yukio when I get into fights without Rin being the cause. I walked home with my hands in my hoodie pockets, slightly slouched. No one bothered me on the walk back to the Monastery.

I walked in the door and threw my hood on after I whipped my nose again to see it already getting better. My mouth watered when I smelled something in the kitchen. I walked in to see Pops cooking Sukiyaki in the kitchen. Rin's favorite.

I asked. "What's with the food?"

Pops turned and grinned at me. "Rin got the job. We are celebrating! For Yukio too!" I grinned, even if he didn't see it.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the hood in here, take it off."

I shrugged and asked. "Where's Yukio?"

He said back, turning to check on the food. "Rin is not here yet, he went to look. Don't change the subject."

I pulled down my hood and he rolled his eyes once he looked at me."Again, 'Kari? That's twice in one day!"

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you talking about?"

He asked. "Why is your nose bloody?"

I sighed angrily, not wanting to do this again. "Fine! I got into a fight, but they started it!" Pops gave up and told me to sit. I did and sighed again when Rin and Yukio were still not back. It was quiet and I was getting annoyed, then getting glared at when I tried to sneak food and then I did it anyway.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I followed Pops out, bored out of my mind. I say a man with dark hair and the little girl from before. She smiled shyly at me and I grinned at her, giving a small wave. He was asking for Rin and I stiffened and was just about to ask why when Rin asked what was going on. Yukio was with him.

The older man turned around and asked. "Are you Rin Okumura?"

Rin said. "Yeah, why do you want?"

The Dad said back, looking really grateful. "It's for my daughter, Yue. I can't thank you enough for what you did for her." So he helped her then. Rin asked if she was alright and he said thanks to Rin, she is. I knew if someone was in trouble, Rin would help. He looked happy that she was okay. I agreed with him on that, I was happy she wasn't hurt.

Yue's dad said. "Yue's always beena scatterbrained child. Tripping, falling down stairs, she's never without fresh wounds."

I glared at him, clenching my fists. "Your wrong." I noticed Rin said the same thing as me. I said. "How can you say that? She's your kid, not an idiot!"

Her dad's eyes widened when he looked at us and I felt Pops put his hand on my shoulder. "Hikari, enough."

I shook him off and Rin said. "Yeah, it's not that the kid's scatterbrained, she's being picked on."

My eyes widened and I looked down at her, someone is bullying her? I clenched my fists tighter, bullies, I hate them. Rin eyes were wide as he gestured with his hands. "He's pushing her around and like pulling her hair. And snatching things away from her, ya know?"

I scowled. "Who?"

Rin blinked as Yue's dad went close to his face. I tensed and Rin said. "I don't know, it's like someone I never seen before. He was short, with a face kind of like a monkey."

I blinked at Rin's description as the guy scoffed and stormed off with Yue. I believed Rin, I knew he wouldn't lie about something like that, but what is he talking about?

Pops asked. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the school, I'm going to contact the PTA. Try to figure out whoever is bullying my daughter."

I perked up at Yue's voice. "You don't understand, I'm not being bullied by humans at my school! It's the evil fairies. They come into my bedroom late at night and make all sorts of things happen and now their even doing it outside."

"Yui's a child with a vivid imagination, I believe I heard these fairy tales from her before."

I scowled at that, moving forward a step. "Hey, maybe you should listen to her instead of ignoring you daughter! You might learn something!"

"Hikari!" Pops and Yukio both shouted my name, but I was too angry to care. The light above us blew out. Yue's dad was staring at me shocked. Pops muttered under his breath. "That damn light, they keep on going out." Pops raised his voice. "Hikari, go inside."

For once his voice was a bit stern and I frowned at him and looked to see Yukio give me a pleading look and I sighed, slamming the door open and slumping in my chair. Ignoring Pops apologizing for me and Rin snapping at Yue's dad. They came back in and Pops said. "Like I told Rin for danaging goods at his old job, Hikari you too are grounded."

My eyes widened in shock and I glared. "Wait, what!? I didn't do anything!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Getting in two fights counts as not doing anything?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and hung my head. "I didn't mean...fine, whatever." I sighed. Pops ruffed my hair as he passed me. "I'm going to bed."

I trudged off to my room and went to lay down. I shared a room with Rin and Yukio. We had a rolling chair, a desk and on one side of the room, there was a bunk bed. On the other side was my single bed. I chnaged in my sleeping clothes and went under the covers, my hands behind my head.

Rin came in grumbling about Pops. "When'd ya get into another fight."

I shrugged my shoulders, looking out the window, where the sky was pitch black. I looked to see Rin crawling in the bottom bunk. "I ran into Shiratori and his lackey and they pissed me off."

Rin nodded in understanding, they seemed to not get enough of annoying and making us mad. Rin been through the same as me with that guy. Rin was fast asleep and Yukio came in. He went in the bathroom and dressed for bed.

He came out and instead of going to the top bunk (too many accidents with Rin falling off in the morning or middle of the night made them switch), he walked over to me and knelt down. He frowned worriedly and his fingers touched the bruise on my cheek. I winced and moved away from him.

"Hikari, you need to be more careful. Didn't you just promise me you'd be careful."

I sighed amd gave him a guilty look. "C'mon, litt-"

He shook his head. "Don't call me that, you both need to be careful."

I closed my eyes and opened then again. "I'll try, that's the best I can give you."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Hikari."

I smiled at him. "'night Yukio."

He gave me a smile back and went to his bunk. After a while of looking out the window, I fell asleep.

/ / / / /

I groaned as the light hit me. I squinted my eyes to see Rin looking out the window. I yawned, sitting up. Rin's voice was paniced. "What's that?"

I climbed to my feet and went to the window. "What the hell?"

These black balls were floating in the air. I nudged Rin's shoulder. "What the heck?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, never seen them before."

He ran out and I decided to stay inside, I didn't feel like going out and I didn't want to here it from Pops. I went to take a shower and shoved on a blue tank top, red hoodie and jeans.

As I drank from some coffee with sugar, I stiffened and the coffee drop from my hand and shattered at my feet. That feeling...it was strange and felt weird. I gripped my shirt where my chest was. One of the Clergymen came in and saw the mess. "Hikari, what happened?"

"Nothing, it slipped."

He offered to clean it for me and I nodded, shuffling back to my room. I looked out the window, at the strange black balls that were outside. I shook my head and scratched the back of my head. "What the hell is going on and what just happened?"

 **This was in my collection for a while, so I decided to post it. I just had to put a few finishing touches on it. Hope you enjoy and reveiw and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Okumara Triplets

Chapter 2

 **There is a little bit of cursing in this, my character Hikari has a bit of a potty mouth in this, so be warned.**

 **I finally updated this, I'm proud of myself. I don't know how the updates are going to be, I just know I got into Blue Exorcist again, so I updated this.**

It was getting later, Pops and Rin were not back. I was worried about Rin getting in trouble along with that strange feeling I had earlier that made me drop that cup. Those things, those small black flying things were multiplying and they were making me a bit nervous.

The Clergymen were acting weird, like they were waiting for something. I even asked one of them, Kenji Arashi. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

He jumped, filling up tubes and viles with what Pops says is called 'Holy Water'. He poured some on his hand (seemed to be testing it or something) and I went to help him, but he used his dry hand to stop my wrist. I raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head, letting go. "Don't worry about it, I got it. Just wait for your brother and father." His brown eyes were looking at me worriedly.

I waved him off. "I bet Pops caught Rin outside or something." I laughed to myself, laying on my back on one of the pews, my hands behind my head. I had a blue hoodie on and blue jeans, the hood cushining my head from the hard wooden seat.

I laughed to myself as I thought about Pops. He had a decent amount of people who come to church here. He's well liked by everyone, even people who don't go to church. He hardly ever gets mad at anyone. Not me or Rin. Yukio never really didn't anything bad. He's my little brother, I can't be mad at him either. I knew Rin felt the same way.

Me and Rin used to get in trouble in school a lot. Either because they bullied Yukio or did something to us. Sure we got into fights, but we never used our full strength. It seemed me and Rin were strong, but we didn't really want to seriously hurt anyone. But calling a kid a demon, really doesn't help. I grimaced at the thought.

I lifted my head up, but saw the Clergymen doing the same as before, so I put my head back down. I don't even know if I want to continue school. I do know that I wanted to leave the Monastery at some point.

I said outloud. "I wonder how Yukio's doing?"

Kenji passed me, various things in his arms. "I'm sure he's doing fine, Hikari. He must miss you both already."

I grinned at the thought. "Thanks Kenji."

He gave me a smile of his own and walked off. I kind of went into a half-sleep/half-awake sleep. Then I had a flashback from when I was younger.

 _I, Yukio and Rin were 10 years old. In one class we were put in the same class. Me and Rin shared the same classes as Yukio was put in more advanced ones lately. It was like a recess type thing and everyone was spread out, playing. I was on the swing, away from my other brothers._

 _We didn't make much friends, though Yukio was better at it than me and Rin. I kicked my feet slowly until I picked up speed, laughing as I got higher. Suddenly, I heard Rin screamed in anger. I stopped swinging and fell off, almost crying when I scraped my knee on the ground._

 _I was too worried about Rin though, so I ran toward his yell. Yukio was on the ground, wiping tears from his eyes, his fingers under his glasses. I was about to run to him, but I saw Rin with his face red about to punch a kid older than us, who looked like he was hit before. I jumped on Rin's back, remembering Papa told us not to get into fights._

 _I pulled him away by his shoulders, hugging him. "Brother! Rin, stop it!"_

 _He was struggling in my grip, I was the only person who could match him strength wise. He calmed down when I started to talk and shrieked. "That jerk hurt Yukio!"_

 _I glared at the kid on the ground. He flinched, running off. I clenched my fists, wanting to hit him. I pulled Rin with me, going to Yukio. I let go of Rin, kneeling next to Yukio and throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, Yukio? You okay?"_

 _Rin ignored his anger and kneeled next to me, grinned widely at Yukio. He stopped crying a little while ago. I asked. "What happened?"_

 _Rin snapped. "Stupid idiot pushed Yukio and started calling him names!"_

 _I pushed Rin and tightened my arm from around Yukio. "I asked, Yukio. C'mon, what happened?"_

 _Yukio said. "Just like Rin said, they were just being mean. It's okay, I mean it."_

 _The bell rang and a teacher showed up, the kid hiding behind her. I stood up, holding both of my hands out to my brothers. They grabbed them, pulling themselves up._

 _Our teacher, Mrs. Nakamara stood in front of us, angry looking. I tensed, I hated the teachers sometimes. She accused Rin of hurting that kid and Rin yelled back._

 _Though Rin had to go to the office to wait for Papa. I tried to defend him, but Yukio stopped me, not wanting to get me in trouble._

 _Later on I was in a class alone since Rin was in the office and I didn't share anymore classes with Yukio. My elbow was on the desk as my hand was on my cheek, holding up my head._

 _I heard the kids around the room as the teacher had her back to us, writing on the board. "Did you hear that Rin got in trouble?"_

 _"Yeah I know, he's crazy! He almost put Drake in the hospital."_

 _I whispered. "Shut up! Don't talk about my brother like that!"_

 _The kid who said that about my brother sneered at me. "Shut up yourself. Your brother is a wimp and the other one is a monster. You're no better."_

 _"Don't talk about my brothers like that!"_

 _"He's a demon like you!"_

 _I growled at him, tackling him out of his chair. I was just so angry, it made my blood boil. I didn't care that Papa and Yukio didn't want me to fight, no one talks about my family like that! I hit and punched him, his shoulders and face. I was yanked away by someone, but I thrashed in their grip, hiting behind me. I heard a yell, crying out in pain and someone call close to me. "Someone get Father Fujimoto here, now!"_

 _He was already there, pulling me from the person I now knew as the teacher. I struggled. "Don't talk about my brothers!"_

 _He crawled away. "Get away from me, you demon!"_

 _"Don't call me that. I'll hurt you!"_

 _"'Kari, stop it! Hikari Okumura, stop!"_

 _I did, turning in his arms. "Papa..."_

 _Papa held me tighter to him. "Calm down, 'Kari, let's go pick up Rin and Yukio, okay?"_

 _I didn't say anything, clutching him tighter._

 _He scolded the both of us when we got home, but didn't stay mad. He never could stay mad at us._

I gasped, that was not something I wanted to remember. I sat up, feeling a sudden panic, clouds of sleep still kept my mind kind of hazy. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I clenched my hands into fists, my nails cutting into my palms. I looked around and saw it was night time. I scratched the back of my head. Jeez, did I really sleep in this late? And where are Pops and Rin? Are they both still outside somehwhere?

I heard Dad's voice. "...we are being attacked by a kinsmen of Astaroth. I want the sewers doused with triple D Holy Water. Not a single one must be allowed to infiltrate."

"Yes, Father!"

I gaped at Rin, Pops and a couple of clergymen who were working hard about something. I ran over. "Hey, Pops! What's going on?!"

Rin blue eyes connected with mine, which were the exact same shade. He seemed to be relieved to see me. Pops didn't answer me, just brushed past me with a squeeze to my shoulder and walked on. I frowned in worry and looked at Rin. "Hey, what's going on?"

Rin opened his mouth to say something, but he looked down, a troubled look on his face. I was starting to get mad, what we're they hiding from me? Suddenly I got this bad feeling, the same feeling I got earlier this morning and what woke me up.

I heard a smashing sound from outside and clenched my fists again. "What the hell?"

Pops moved the thick brown furniture that was always there, snatching a candle. He said. "Come with me." What was under the furniture were stairs that led down somewhere.

Rin followed, but I stayed where I was. Well, until Rin grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him. I let him, I needed to see what was going on. Whatever it was, I could tell it was bad.

Whatever it is, it didn't go far. A big red box almost shorter than Pops was there. It had dark clasps down it. I grabbed Rin's hand tightly, he didn't look at me, but squeezed back. I heard the sound of a key clicking into a lock and Rin walked forward so we were right behind him.

He opened it and resting inside was red and blue pieces of big cloths, two swords around the same length crossing each other at the hilt. One scabbard was blue and the other was red. Same with the hilts. Why would Pops have this?

"The Koma Swords, also known as Kurikara and the Akuma no hi. Ancient and legendary demon slaying swords. Many years ago, I transfered your demonic powers to this sword and sealed it in this scabbard."

I yanked my hand away from my brother and looked at the way Rin wasn't reacting and how serious Pop's sounded. "What the hell are you going on about? What demon powers?"

Pops eyes looked on mine, seeming to forget I was there. "Hikari, your brother knows. Your a child of Satan."

I flinched back, lost. "W-what do you mean? A child of Satan-the Devil?"

Pops tried to explain, but I shook my head once I heard the word demon. Pops raised his voice. "You and Rin demonic powers are in these swords, the twin swords of Koma."

I was silent, but I couldn't, I didn't understand what he was telling me. Me, us, the children of Satan? What about Yukio?

Rin finally said something. "Wait, my powers?"

"Yes, these swords are more important than you life. It must never fall into anyone's hands, keep it by your side even when you sleep. Remember, this must never be drawn. Once drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened and you can never go back to being human."

I stared in shock at what he said and at the red sword he handed me. I almost dropped it, before tightening my grip. I could feel it, a humming of power running through it when I touched it. I was beyond shocked as I stared at it. It showed more proof to what Pops was saying, but I couldn't believe it.

Sure, we were violent as kids and strong, bad tempered, but to not be human, to be a demon of some kind and a child of Satan nonetheless.

Rin called. "Wait, if I'm-we're supposed to be some kind of demon, then what about Yukio! Don't tell me he's one!"

My head snapped up to look at Pops. Please no...Yukio's not bad, not violent, my physically weaker and kinder little brother.

Pops said. "Even while you both and Yukio are triplets, Yukio was under developed and frail and proved too weak to substain the power. Only you two alone inheirted these powers."

I scowled. "Pops, but how? The three of us are human! You told me that we weren't..." _Demons._

It's what I was going to say outloud. Pops shook his head slightly. "No, I told you that when you were young and the swords wasn't drawn and still isn't. As long as the swords aren't drawn, you'll both still be human."

I clenched my hands tighter around the swords. My hands were on the middle of the scabbard and the hilt. The house shook above us and my head snapped up.

Rin asked. "Did everyone know about this? That I'm-we're not a real human being."

I looked Pops, that was a question I wanted to know. Did the clergymen know this, did Kenji? I winced at the thought. "Is that true?"

"THAT WE'RE THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!?"

I clenched my teeth, not wanting to saying anything. I was also lost, so am I just supposed to believe we're demon scum or something? That our own father is Satan himself. I snapped, not being able to hold myself back. "Is it right then? We're just evil spawns of Satan?! Why didn't you ever tell or warn us?! Why wait till now!?"

He just stared back at us. Rin snapped. "Why did you keep quiet about something this important all this time?!"

I snapped too, my voice raised. "Why'd you even raise demons like us, aren't you a priest?"

Pops said. "I'll raise the both of you as you remain human. You see, in order to keep you alive, you both of demonic origin, it was the one condition that had to be met."

My eyes widened at that and Rin asked. "Condition?"

We were thinking the same thing at this time. "What condition?"

"I needed to raise you both as human beings. That's why I chose to say nothing. Nothing at all of the secret of you both and you're brother's birth."

I shook my head, that wasn't good enough, not for me. "That's not an excuse, you can't just-"

The room cut me off, shaking more than before and made me tighten my grip on my sword. I saw Rin do the same. No matter what Pops was saying, he said the sword was important, so I wasn't going to put it down, not even for a moment.

"Come on!"

Pops ran past us and I let him in shock. I shook my head, running after him. I heard a voice. "I have come for you my young prince. Let's return home to Gehenna. Oh look, the princess is here too!"

I gaped as I stared what looked to be a Shiratori with ram horns on his head. It sounded like him a bit, but at the same time it was lower and darker in tone. He grabbed Rin's leg and my mind cleared. I slammed the heel of my shoe into his hand while Pop's threw water on him, making Shiratori howl like it was acid. _Holy Water._

Does that mean he's a demon too? I felt a grip on my arm and saw Pops behind me, pulling me toward him and saw him doing the same for Rin. Damn, he's strong for an old guy. He pulled us behind the wall. He looked us both in the eyes. "In the morning, the demon energy will taper off. You both got to leave right now and hide yourselves so the demons won't find you."

Rin snapped. "Hide? Where for pete's sake?"

I shook my head. "Pops, where are we even able to go?"

Pops put a phone in Rin's hand. "Here, my cellphone. There's only one number saved in it. He's a good friend, call him as soon as you leave the Monastary. I'm certain he'll be willing to take the both of you in and protect you."

He pushed Rin down the small stairs below us and I forgot about being angry with that, so lost with the situation. "Pops, what about you? What the hell is going on?"

His hands were on my shoulders, looking at me seriously. "Listen to what I told your brother." Before I could saying anything to him, he also pushed me.

I yelped. "H-hey!" I windmilled my arms a bit, but could not get my footing, making me tumble down the stairs, landing on something soft.

"Hikari, get off me!" Oh, it must have been Rin. I rolled to the right and on my knees. The door snapped shut and I ran forward with Rin, smacking the door with my knuckles. Rin shouted. "We're not done talking yet!"

I moved up, slamming my shoulder into the door. "Pops, open up!" I went back to punching the door, feeling the anger bubbling up in my chest again, it almost clouded my thinking. Rin was punching the door and I still had my sword. I held it by the scabbard, slamming the hilt into the wall.

All this stupid nonsense. Me and Rin weren't monsters or demons, we weren't. We did things to help people and we got into fights to protect Yukio. I slammed into the door again, feeling my brother do the same. I muttered. "We're human, we're not evil..."

Then, me and Rin both hit the door at the same time, making it break apart. Rin ran up and I followed him. Rin said. "I'm not done talking yet, you old fart."

"Young prince, young princess."

I grimaced at what slightly looked like Shirotori. He was greener and bigger, huge muscles on top of that. "What on Earth!?"

Before we could say anything, Pops stepped on Shirotori chest, pointing a shotgun at him. He started saying those prayers, chanting like it would _protect_ him. I flinched back as a black cloud came out of him and he screamed. Did Pops just _exorcise_ him?

As Pops ordered the Clergymen around, I couldn't believe it as I leaned my shoulder against the wall. How could they act like this, like they do this all the time. i couldn't believe how much has changed since this morning. Whatever I felt earlier today has something to do with this, whatever made me drop that glass with the feeling I had.

Rin was thinking the same as me, he said. "Wait a sec, shouldn't you take care of your own wounds first."

I nodded in agreement, they were pretty banged up. I looked to see Kenji with a scorched right fore arm. "Yeah, you guys look really bad off."

Pops said sharply. "No, right now our only priority is to get you two safely into hiding. Don't ever forget that it's you both the demons are coming after, Rin, Hikari."

I scowled at him, balling my hands into fists. He can't act like telling our father is the devil is a normal thing and look past it. I can't believe that, he's always known, but still. I backed up so I was by Rin side.

Rin growled. "Is that right? So what your saying is that everything will be fine as lost as we're history?"

I grimaced at that, but looked at Pops questionably. "Is he right?"

Pops was shocked or at least he looked to be shocked. I don't know anymore. "No, Rin, Hikari!"

Rin snapped. "Fine, I'll be happy to bounce. You'd feel a lot better if I did anyway."

Rin walked off and Pops chased after him with a call of his name. I stayed where I was, fist clenched, glaring at the ground. I felt a touch to my shoulder and I looked up to see a concerned Kenji. Instead of feeling relieved or comforted, I only felt anger. I asked, angrily. "You knew, didn't you? This whole time."

Kenji held up his hands. "I had to, for both of your protections."

I shook my head, feeling that angry pit in my stomach. "I don't believe that for one second. I vagely heard Pops and Rin agruing, but I tuned them out, too angry at the person in front of me. I couldn't but feel betrayed. I spat. "It don't matter, I don't trust any of you now, not you or Pops. I...hate you!"

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at me glaring hatefully at him. He raised his hand toward my shoulder, drawing it back and frowning, a certain look in his eyes I couldn't place. He turned on his heel, walking back to the other two Clergymen.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU ACTING LIKE MY FATHER AGAIN!" I froze at Rin's words, breaking me out of my hate filled hze. The sound of skin smacking skin hit my ears. My eyes widened in shock, seeing Pops slap Rin across the face. The anger I was feeling before came back.

I growled, walking closer. "What the hell, Pops?!" I was thinking about what Rin said to him, I just told felt how angry I was. He never has hit us before, even with how bad me and Rin were. I was back by Rin's side and I was glaring at Pops.

He didn't answer me, but he said. "It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things, you too Hikari." I just shot him a betrayed look, feeling betrayel at how everyone, espically him was acting. He just stared back emotionlessly, his glasses gleaming slightly. I moved a step forward, but Rin's hand came down hard on my shoulder.

Rin said. "Yeah, okay." He moved his hand away, walking off. I clenched my teeth tightly along with my fists. He was looking at his redden hand. It made me soften slightly at the look on his face. I shook that feeling away, keeping the anger and walked off after Rin, still at lost at how fast everything was moving.

I was almost up to Rin and then Pops gasped. I heard his knees hit the floor. I turned around, my anger at him gone, seeing him kneel on the ground, clutching his chest. Is he having a heart attack?! He gasped. "No, it can't be."

The Clergymen try to run to him, but Kenji grabbed him at the same time Pops said. "Stay away. Don't come another step closer to me."

My head went up as I heard a glass break and then all of them broke, making the room dark. I clutched the sword closer to me in reflex. Rin asked, standing by me. "W-what's going on?"

I shook my head, a worriedly feeling clawing at my chest. "I don't know."

I heard a echoing laugh. The laugh made a shiver go down my back. It made certain instincts I had tell me to back away. The worst thing was, it came from Pops. I backed up. It said, his tone echoing around the room. "At long last, I can claim this body as my own!"

Rin ran forward. "Old man?"

That broke me out of my shock and I ran next to him. My breath almost left me in fear. He grinned at us and I wasn't his usual happy teasing grin that let us know no matter what we did, he wouldn't truely be mad at us or that he was joking with us. These teeth was sharp and simular to a shark's.

He said, the same tone grating on my ears. "We finally meet at last, my long lost son and daughter."

I jumped back as blue flames came from his body. I paled. I whispered. "What the hell?" He laughed and laughed, making me sick.

Rin yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you, old man!?"

Kenji spoke up, clutching his arm to his side. "He's been possessed. Satan has entered him and taken over body!"

I gasped looked at my once father and seeing my demonic one. His ears went farther out and were more pointy than a human's. The mad look on his face didn't fit Pops at all. He said. "It's exactly as he says. I am Satan! I am the ruler of Gehenna and your true father! But you can call me Papa if you want!" He laughed.

I felt more angry then I ever did at my so called demonic father. "Like hell we will!"

"Wrong word, darling! Gehenna!"

I glared darkly and snarled. "Like I care!"

The clergymen ran forward, but Kenji stayed back, eyes hard. I felt relief at that, but looked worriedly at the others. I yelled out. "No! Leave them alone!"

Too late, they were hit with that blue fire, I looked on horrified. Rin screamed the same thing as me. I stared at Kenji, telling him to run with my eyes. He looked at us, grimacing and stumbling out of the room.

My eyes widened when I saw Pops's eyes and nose bleeding. What the hell is Satan doing to Pops. "How dare you interrupt our touching reunion? I'm afriad time is running out for me!" I winced at the sound of breaking bones. That...bastard, he's breaking his bones. "My power's too much for Assiah so whatever I possess is doomed to last long. Just like this man's body and just like your mother, my children."

I trembled in rage and fear. Angry at the thought of whoever my mother was, whoever he was insulting. Fear for Pops's and for me and Rin. I felt Rin grab my arm when I almost stumbled into this square pit that Satan made. Pops can't die, right?

Things came out of it and I gasped stumbling over my feet, Rin fell too, taking me with him. Rin gasped. "What the hell is that?"

I nodded my head in agreement, not speaking. Satan said in a growl. "Gehenna Gate. The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna! Now then, let's be off."

Rin called. "No, stay away. Stay away!"

He burst into blue flame and I ran/crawled to the right. They're the same, that power. Does that mean I have it too? Satan laughed and I winced, him laughing in Pops body made it worse.

"What's that supposed to be?! Did you just piss your pants or something? That's just pathtic, just get your demonic powers already!"

he grabbed him and I screamed out. "Let go of him!"

"What? You can't even recall the flames at all! Weakling, awaken your powers!"

I just felt angry, more angry at anyone I've ever been made at before. Either from my family, teachers and the kids from school, even myself at times. I wanted to hurt that bastard who harmed my brother and father. I screamed at him, feeling heat boil on the surface of my skin. "LET THEM GO!"

I gasped at the blue flames in front of me. With only a little heat, I was on fire. it didn't burn at all. I clenched my fists. Rin shouted. "Hikari!"

Before I could move, I felt a simular hand grab the hood of my jacket. I was dragged on the floor, my heels trying to stop myself from moving. I could sense that we were moving toward that Gehenna Gate and it made me squirm and try to get loose. I felt his hands tighen on my coat, the nails digging slightly into my neck.

Rin screamed. "I'm not a demon, I'm a human."

I gagged at the tight hold on my throat. "He's right. W-we're h-human!"

I grit my teeth, his grip was like iron. I looked to see Rin baring his teeth rightly. My eyes widened when I saw his canine teeth bigger than usual. I sucked in a breath when I realized my teeth were the same. I could feel them against the canine's on my bottom row clashing together.

Satan roared. "The dark blood of the God of Gehenna runs thick in both your veins! Your bodies exist here in Assiah! Your both extrodinary beings!"

I felt myself being tossed on someone and I saw Rin's sweatshirt. I clutched tightly to it, not wanting to be seperated from him. My sword was in my other hand. I felt something grabbing me, trying to pull me under. I screamed in shock and horror, letting go of Rin, to try and get away. He was screaming next to me.

I thrashed. "HELP ME! PLEASE, GET IT OFF!"

Rin screamed. "HELP ME!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BELOVIED CHILDREN!"

I gasped in horror and Pops said something in his voice and used that thing he always wore around his neck to stab himself in the chest.

I cried out. "POPS!"

Pops said. "Those kids...those kids are my children. And I'm taking him back."

"Curses, what do you think your doing?! Damn you exorcist!"

I watched as Pops fell, I can't believe it. Dammit! I clutched my hands into my hair, not being able to take my eyes off of Pops sinking figure.

"So, you mean to scarfice your own life for them, you estonde me you retetched prist. However it's already too late, Gehenna Gate has already taken you and it will never let you go."

Rin yelled out. "Old man!" He sloshed forward and I layed there, i couldn't believe...

Rin screamed. "DAMMIT! HIKARI, HELP ME!"

That broke me out of it and I saw him trying to pull Pops up. I sloshed through whatever this was and was able to grab Pops other side. I clutched tightly to him, trying to pull him up. Rin suddenly told me. "HIKARI, YOUR SWORD!"

I gaped at what he said. Pops told us not to use it. But looking at him, we needed a way...

I gasped. "Got it."I pulled the arm sinking through the muck up, the sword held by the hilt in the air.

Kenji yelled. "Rin, Hikari! Don't do it, did you forget what Father Fujimoto told you already?! If you drawn that sword!"

Rin said lowly. "Old man, listen to me. I haven't even shown you anything yet. Don't die, old man!"

A shining light was coming from him. I moved my hand toward the scabbard.

Kenji screamed. "Hikari, don't do it! You'll become a-"

I growled, my voice rough. "What? Become a demon?! I know that, screw that shit to hell! Sorry Pops, but I have to!"

With that I yanked the sword from the scabbard with a yell, a blue light shining in my eyes. It felt like a dam just broke, like I was different, energy filling my limbs and overall whole body. I could feel the fire spreading from my body and it sort of merge with what had to be Rin's. Mine were the same as Rin's as well as being different.

I opened my eyes (not realizing I shut them) and saw Rin about to cut what Satan called the Gehenna Gate. I was in the other side and with a short yell, I slashed the sword clusmily, not having our sword training or handling prior to this. I could feel the fire burning it all away until I wasn't there anymore.

In the back of my mind, I heard a click and saw Rin scabbard back on the sword. I clutched it tighter, not really wanting to lock my sword again. There was a pull telling me to keep my power on.

"Hikari?"

Rin was looking at me, I looked away, ignoring the pull, shealthing it again, the rush I felt was dimming. I heard a choked sound. "Oh, Dad."

Tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Pops, at my father to see tears of blood staining his face. I choked on a sob, the sword falling with a clatter. I shook with my crying, contained sobs coming from my mouth. "Pops, _no_."

I heard another voice. "Rin? Hikari?"

I gasped in a sharp breathe, not wanting to, not being able to face Yukio. We let our father die and Yukio, poor innocent Yukio will be here for the aftermath. Dammit, I should've did something. All I did was accuse him. The last thing I did was look at him with such a accusing look, what kind of daughter am I? I just spent time arguing and being angry with Kenji.

I crouched on the ground, covering my face in my hands. I clenched my teeth to keep my cries from getting louder as I heard Yukio run a few feet away, where Pops was. As quiet as I tried to be, that just made me cry more. My shoulders were heaving. I tried to stop, but the thought of my Pops, my father being dead, only made me cry more, sobs coming from my mouth and tears landing on my hands.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Yukio tried to ask us what happened, but we wouldn't say anything to him. I think Rin was feeling the same thing I was. Guilt was one of the made things.

It was morning and a funeral was arranged quickly. A decent amount of people came quickly. One of the horrifiying things for me was to find out I had a tail. It was the same color as my hair and had a tuff of what I think was fur. Either way, it made me feel uneasy. Rin had the same thing. To me, all it did was connect me to Satan and I hated it.

I also wanted to hide the stupid thing. I managed hours before the funeral to get it a bit around my waist and then used a rope to tie it there. I felt it there even then, tying it like that hurt a bit, like a prickling in my spine. I ignored it.

I think Pops would've been proud, he hasn't seen me in a skirt or dress in years. I would fight with the administration with that for a long time until they let it go. For this, I wore a black plain knee length dress and and a black coat to hide the bulge of the rope in my back.

Toward the end of the service, people were standing around and I noticed Rin wander off toward Pops's grave. I wished I could be there beside him, but I knew he wanted some privacy. I was standing by Yukio, he was a bit strange around us. I think he believed us guilty and he was right to. Or at least for me.

I felt Yukio a tight smile as the rain was hitting over with splats on the umbrella he was holding. I said. "I'll go check on him, you can go with the others."

He looked like was going to object, but I said with a shake of my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll go." Before he could say anything, I walked out into the rain without looking back, feeling the rain wet my dark hair, soak my clothes and slide into my neck. It didn't bother me, I could barely feel it. I walked over to Rin. My blue cloth case with the sword was on my back, like Rin had his. I was never letting it go.

I saw him looking at Pops's cell phone and I remembered what he told us. I asked him quietly. "You gonna call him?"

He jumped slightly, which was strange. Since pulling the sword, I noticed our sense of smell and hearing were better than before. We had good hearing before, but now it was just heightened. Rin was quiet for a moment, but said just as quietly as I did. "Yeah, I will."

He looked at me and I nodded in agreement. He pressed the button and held it to his ear. I blinked when I heard music playing around and turned around, searching for it like Rin was. I gaped. "He's _here_?"

" _At last we meet."_

I shared a look with Rin, he was confused as I was. There was about 4 or 5 guys around, dressed in back and having a piece of cloth with a design on it covering his nose and mouth.

My eyes widened in shock when I looked at the guy in front of us. He had pointy ears, a scoop ice cream cane, white coat/cape, white top hat with pink and purple as a band with a white vest and purple buttons, purple gloves and pink tie with white pocka dots. He had a red shirt and white shorts wih stripped stocking. In all, he looked like he belonged to a freak show in a circus. I didn't know what he was doing at a funeral, it looked like he didn't belong anywhere less that absolutely cheery.

He gave us a bow. "I'm Mephesto Pheles, Precept of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. Father Fujimoto was a dear friend. My times are with you in your times of sorrow."

I frowned at him, I didn't know if he was mocking us or being senciere. It was the way his voice sounded. Rin asked. "Are you all Exorcists too?"

I asked, frowning. "What do you want?"

He used the cane as an umbrella, coming forward. "I'm afraid we are and we know all about you both. Father Fujimoto tried to raise you two as normal human children. Unfortantly, your true natures decided to poke it's ugly little head out. Not to offend, but having the Son and Daughter of Satan running lose in Assiah put the whole of Mankind in the worst jepordy. There for,we are here in the name of the Vatican to exterminate you both before you two pop off again."

I glared, gritting my teeth. I could feel Rin get angry from next to me. He snapped. "Hey! I thought you were going to offer us protection?!"

I said. "What happened to that, huh?"

Mephesto grinned, his eyes glinting. It was a very dangerous smile. "That was personal, dear boy, darling girl, this is business. Now then, you have two options to choose from. The first one is, we kill the both of you. The second, try to kill us and run. Apologizes, you also have a third option of comitting suicide. There, that's three. Now then, you have our options, make your choice, sir, ma'am."

I glared into his green eyes, feeling that anger that has been boiling more in chest come up. I grit my teeth. He was telling us to die, try to kill them or kill ourselves. I refue to do any of those choices.

Rin spoke up before I could. "Let me join up with you."

"Huh?!" Mephesto was confused, but I understood where Rin was coming from.

Rin snapped. "You can say what you want, think what you want, I don't give a damn. But get this straight, Satan is not my father. I only have one dad and his name was Shiro Fujimoto."

I thought about it and if Rin was doing this...He didn't include me because he didn't want to force me. Whatever I did, it would be my choice. I decided already, I had nothing else to lose. "I'll do it too! I don't give a shit what people say about me or my blood! The bastard ain't my father either. I'll be an Exorcist!"

I looked back at him, determined to see this through,use this burning rage and hate for Satan for something. Mephesto looked at us shocked before fixing us with an extremely dry look, which I glared at. He said dryly. "You want to become a Exorcist like Father Fujimoto? Uh, may I ask you both something? Why would someone like the both of you want to become an Exorcist?"

Rin snapped loudly. "I'm going to beat the shit out of Satan!"

My eyes widened a bit, but then I smirked before declaring. "We're going to bash the fucker's face in."

He stared at us shocked and then stared laughing.

I glared some more. Me and Rin both said. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Your kidding! The children of Satan working as Exorcists."

I snapped, feeling angry all over again. "What of it?!"

He didn't answer me, but his laughter grew in pitch. "This is brillant! I haven't laugh so much in ages-"

Rin yelled. "I'm serious about this!"

I yelled too. "As am I! Stop laughing, you clown!"

Mephesto shook his head. "I don't doubt it. Your on, sir, madam."

"Sir Pheles!"

I blinked in surprise, he's letting us do it. I asked. "What?"

Rin asked. "It's okay?"

"I can definatly pull some strings. But I must warn you, you've both chosen a throny path you have to follow. You might just end up regreting your decisions not to die today. Your fates will most likely by quite terriable and agonizing."

I said sharply. "I don't care about that one bit."

Rin said right after me. "I don't give a damn either. We're not a human or a demon anymore. Our only choices now are to move on. I'm gonna become an Exorcist."

I nodded my head. "So will I!"

He left saying he would come by at another time to pick us up and all of them left. It was still raining, but it was letting up. I looked down at Pops's grave. Rin said. "We have to do this."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"For the Old Man."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hikari! Say something else, dammit!"

I snapped my head up to glare at him. I know that, idiot! Without a doubt Satan will pay for this and to do that, we have to become a Exorcist!"

His eyebrows furrowed, looking away from me. "Yeah, I know...It's just...you don't have to be forced to do this."

"I know that, I'm not. I want to become an Exorcist."

I felt him squeeze my shoulder before he walked off. I crouched down carefully, mindful of my dress and brushed my fingertips on the grave, looking sadly. I didn't move till night.

 **There you go, man I love Mephesto. It's hard making my character mad at him when all I want to do is laugh when he speaks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okumara Triplets**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wow, it's been such a long time since I updated this one. I just lost inspiration for it since I stopped watching Blue Exorcist. But since the Kyoto Arc happened, I'll be starting it up again.**

 **Also, the way this is going, I heard the manga stopped in the middle of the anime after the trip and then continued on with the Kyoto Arc. I will be doing the same with this. Maybe add the other half later as extra scenes in another story or something.**

That clown freak, Mephesto would pick me and Rin to do some of that training to be an exorcist. He didn't really explain himself that well. At least we'd be able to see Yukio before he went to that academy. I smiled to myself as I heard Rin's snores from across the room.

 _Rin used to annoy Yukio when we were kids and then Pops would-_

I stopped the train of thought, instant tears springing to my eyes. I pressed my heels to my hands and sniffed quietly. Pops, I missed him so much. I felt guilt gnawing at my chest. Sure, I didn't say much to him, but I didn't do anything, I was too busy arguing and not paying attention to them.

I shook my head harshly, this wasn't making me feel better. At least I'm going to be able to be an exorcist and Rin too. I knew Pops was going to be proud if her was here. I moved my hands from my face, turning on my side with a groan of annoyance.

I woke up about an hour later, if that was what the clock on my desk said. It was only 4:00 am. The problem was that I felt wide awake. Knowing I wouldn't get more sleep. I yelped harshly when I sat on something that brought sharp pain from the top of my spine where my neck was to my tailbone. I cursed and saw Rin was still sleeping.

I rubbed the painful area and saw it was my tail. I grimaced in disgust, I didn't want this stupid thing. It was one of the reasons Pops was dead, because me and Rin were demons…

I walked out of the room, after shaking my lower half on instinct to lessen the pain. "Ah."

I somehow got the tail to go around my waist and I went downstairs and then outside. I walked to Pops grave, which was close to the Monastery. Yukio was not here, but somewhere in the Monastery. I was not very cold even if I was wearing shorts and a tank top as sleepwear. I went to Pops grave and read his name as I crouched down. "Shiro Fujimoto."

I put a hand on the stone, brushing whatever slight dirt might have gotten on it. I was silent for a minute more, until I couldn't anymore. "Hey, Pops. Me and Rin are going to be exorcists. You somehow knew this stuff with exorcists and whatnot."

I paused, sighing. "I'm sorry, no matter how many times I say it, it won't be enough. Thanks for taking care of me like a dad even if we're demons, you're seriously the best dad."

I stood up with another sigh. "Don't worry, I promise you, I'll make you proud, Dad...I love you."

I tensed as I heard a couple sounds behind me and I looked around seeing nothing. I shrugged it off and went back to bed.

/ / / / / / / /

"Hey, Hikari! Hey, wake up!"

I groaned and blinked to see Rin grinning down at me. "C'mon, that clown bastard is gonna be here in a little while."

I yawned. "Ah, okay."

He moved away, yanking his shirt off over his head and tugging another one on. I was grabbing clothing as Rin tugged off his pants and looked for a clear pair. I shrugged and went down the hall to go take a shower. He was my brother and we shared a room. We didn't really care, we just knew as we got older, we had to be at least cover the important stuff.

I felt my face redden at the 'talk' Pops had with us. Shaking it off, I went to take my shower.

After that was done, I changed into socks, cargo brown shorts and a blue t-shirt. As I yanked a brush through my shoulder length black hair, I saw Rin in the kitchen, yawning. I grinned. "Rin, why don't you make something?"

I saw him roll his eyes, but he smirked, going further the kitchen. "Sure…since we know I cook way better than you."

I glared at him, feeling my face heat up a little. I didn't like remembering my failed attempt at cooking when Rin starting cooking. He was upset at the time because my failed attempt forced him to wait to cook again because we needed another stove. After he got over it, he laughed at me along with Pops and Yukio. "Shut up, you little housewife!"

This time he glared at me. "I guess you don't wanna eat?"

I huffed. "No, I do. Sorry."

He laughed. "Okay! Eggs sound good?"

I nodded, putting the brush on the table. As he started cracking eggs in bowl and whisking them, I asked. "When's the clown supposed to pick us up?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I think an hour or two."

I tied my hair up, I always hated when it was in my face. I thought about this whole thing, being an exorcist. I did say it without thinking, but I didn't regret it. I wanted to do it, destroy Satan, I hated him more than I ever hated anything before. He's the reason Pops is dead and just the thought of him being our real father makes me sick.

"Hikari! It's done."

He made a big batch of scrambled eggs, which I ate. They were good, which was usual because everything Rin made tasted good. You wouldn't think so because he fights all time and people think he's a delinquent, but he's really good. It makes me smirk, that's what people get for underestimating my brother. Me and him are not violent thugs, we do things for a reason.

We walked down the street when we were done, I had the bag of my sword like Rin over my shoulder. He also had on a white jacket and blue hoodie. Rin sighed in annoyance, looking around. "Seriously? That guy in the clown suit is late and where the hell did Yukio go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he got there another way."

Rin grumbled. "I guess."

He was looking the other way and I saw a pink limo speeding our way with Rin in the middle of the road. My eyes widened in disbelief and I stumbled to the side, yanking on Rin's hood so he wouldn't get hit. "Rin, watch out!"

He smacked into the wall behind us when I let go. "What the hell, Hikari!?"

I shoved his shoulder. "Idiot! That dumb car almost hit you!"

His face went outraged and he glared at the pink limo. "Are you blind?! Why don't you watch where you're goi-"

A voice called. "Well, well, well! I see the sun's out! It's a glorious day for new beginnings, wouldn't you say?" He grinned at us both and I glared, knowing Rin was doing the same. It's was the stupid clown bastard.

Rin grumbled. "You got a freaky car."

I scoffed. "I should've guessed it was yours."

Mephisto smile widened. "I don't know what you mean, my girl."

Rin snapped. "At least tell us where you're taking us before we go in!"

Mephisto grinned. "True Cross Academy, duh!"

Yeah, I hated this guy. "What?"

Rin gaped. "True Cross Academy?"

"Indeed! I am the director of True Cross Academy. That's the official title anyway."

My eyes bulged in shock. "WHAT!?"

Rin was as shocked as I was. "Hah?"

Mephisto smirked. "Eloquently said, the both of you."

I scowled and then heard. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm so glad this worked out. This time the three of us can stay together."

I grinned in his direction. "Yukio, there you are!"

Yukio smiled. "Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Faust."

I frowned, looking at the purple haired clown. Rin asked what I was thinking. "What happened to Mephisto?"

Mephisto whispered in Rin's ear, but I still heard it. "Yeah, well officially my name is Yohan Faust the Fifth. Officially."

Rin was confused and I was too. What does he have two names? I grumbled. "Both your names are stupid."

Yukio scolded. "Hikari."

I scowled again, but didn't say anything else. Mephisto cried out, pointing a finger to the sky. "Come along, True Cross Academy awaits!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I stared at him in disbelief. I looked back to see Yukio face was blank and Rin had a look of annoyance. We got in the car and I sat next to Yukio, Rin on his other side. Mephisto was a little farther than me.

I was trying to take a nap. Mephisto was whistling and Yukio was reading. I scowled. Why the hell were we going to True Cross Academy anyway? I heard Yukio ask. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh, nothing."

I looked over at him to see an annoyed look on Rin's face before he cleared it. Rin asked. "By the way, where were you this morning anyway?"

I looked at Yukio in interest. "I was wondering the same thing."

"Visiting Dad's grave, did you go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, earlier this morning."

I clenched my fists tightly at my sides. Yukio raised his eyebrows. Rin asked. "You did?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you didn't?"

He also shrugged. Yukio's face softened. "Typical you."

I waved a hand. "That's alright, Rin has a lot on his mind right now." _We both did._ Rin shot me a look, but I wasn't going to say anything to Yukio about what happened last night. He didn't need to worry, not after getting into the school he wanted to go to so badly.

Yukio nodded. "Yes, it seems so." He went back to his book. I leaned my head back and stared at the roof of the car.

A couple moments later, Mephisto said cheerfully. "Well, just a few minutes more and we'll be in the center of True Cross Academy Town. Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

I turned around with my jaw almost to the car floor. "Woah! Rin, Yukio look at this."

Rin turned and was just as shocked as I was. "Holy crap!"

Yukio glanced out. Mephisto said. "Every learning facility under the sun can be found here in Academy Town. Enjoy. Dig in to your heart's content."

I just looked around and until we stopped. "Now please, Rin, Hikari, change into your school uniform."

I raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "Sure."

He handed me a package and I grabbed it before grabbing the one for Rin and handing it to him. I blanched at what was in my hands. "No way, I refuse."

Yukio asked. "What's the problem?"

"This skirt, don't wanna wear it!"

Rin snickered and Yukio sighed. "Hikari…"

I huffed. "No, I don't want to." I won't admit there was a whine to my words. I hated these things. I only wore them when I had to. Plus, the thing was short. Mephisto said. "I'm sorry, but the uniform for the girl requires a skirt."

I scowled at him. "I don't care."

Yukio told me. "Just wear it."

"No!"

Rin shrugged. "She shouldn't if she don't want to."

"See!"

Mephisto laughed. "You need to, see it would look bad if you were getting special treatment."

I sighed to myself and thought it over. "Fine, but I want the skirt to be longer and I'm wearing something under it."

I usually ran around and I knew this whole exorcist business was not going to be me sitting around. Mepesto smirked. "That can be arranged. You'll have to wait to get changed until we get on campus then."

I shrugged, putting my hands behind my head. "Fine by me." I was hating this stupid school. First I had to go to it and now I had to wear a dumb skirt, something I haven't worn since I forced Pops to stop making me wear them in Primary school.

Rin was getting dressed as we waited. It was black pants and blazer jacket with white lining and a black tie with red and grey lining and a simple white shirt. Just as he finished tying his tie, Mephesto said. "Your tie knotting skills are quite extraordinary."

I felt my eyebrow twitch, why did he have to notice the most useless of things? Rin said, voice sheepish. "It's kind of mind blowing, huh Yukio? A doofus like me getting into True Cross like you."

I frowned a little a his words. He didn't include me because he believed I was smart enough to get into a place like this. I wasn't. I couldn't study like Yukio could and get a scholarship like that. He was like a genius. I was proud of my little brother, even if I hoped I could be smart like that. Rin wasn't dumb either like he thought he was, he just wasn't good with academics. I lost myself in my thoughts.

I separated myself from them and went into a bathroom. I changed into the purple skirt, which was knee length and I decided I would get some type of shorts for under it later. I put on the white button down shirt and tied the tie around my neck. I was either this or that ridiculous looking bow that was huge. I pulled on the yellow jacket/blazer and left it unbuttoned.

I came out of the bathroom to see Rin leaning against the wall. "There you are, why'd- "

He burst into laughter, staring at me or the skirt. "What the hell are you wearing?"

I flushed in anger and embarrassment, glaring at him. "Shut up, moron! I have to, it's the only way to being an exorcist!"

He smirked at me, but nodded, knowing it was true. It just my face get hotter in more embarrassment, I missed pants. "C'mon, let's go to that assembly thing."

I nodded and followed him. "Wow, this place is huge."

Rin grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, you're tellin' me. I still can't believe it."

I shoved my hands into my blazer pockets. "What I can't believe is how Yukio is acting. Why's he being so stiff?"

Rin frowned as we turned a corner toward a couple big doors. "I dunno. It probably has to do with the old man or something."

I looked toward the ground. "Yeah, I guess…I just wished he'd say something, even if he gets mad at us."

We walked in the room, where a bunch of people were. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

We sat down next to some random people, but next to each other too. I leaned back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest in boredom. It was going to be like a usual class assembly.

"Welcome your freshmen class representative, Yukio Okumara."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Rin gaped. "YUKIO!?"

My eyes went wider as the student around me said he would have to get the highest scores. "I knew he was smart, but damn!"

Rin said blankly. "Uh-huh."

I smiled proudly. _That's my little brother for you. One of the smartest people I know._

He started to speak, reading off some mind of paper that looked like the back of a map. "To be able to join you at True Cross, a school I long admired is something that is thrilling and sobering. I urge you all to study hard and be diligent and live up to the standards of this special place. I'm your freshman class rep, Yukio Okumura!"

I nudged Rin with my elbow. "Look at him."

Rin chuckled in amazement. "Yep. That's our little brother."

/ / / / / / /

I stood with Rin as girls looked at Yukio in awe. I snickered. "Look at Yukio, he's blushing."

 _Very good blackmail._

I took out my phone and snapped at picture with a wide grin, putting the phone away before Yukio could see it. Rin laughed at me. "You're horrible."

I shrugged, smiling and not being ashamed of it. "I'm his big sister, it's my job."

Rin said, voice fond. "We shouldn't be surprised, Yukio's gonna be a doctor someday."

I smiled softly. "You're right. We're gonna protect Yukio so he can do that."

Rin answer was serious. "Agreed."

We walking around for a bit, but I wandered in one direction and Rin in another. I was amazed at the cafeteria, classrooms and hallways, it was insane to look at. I sighed to myself, standing and stretching as I left my last class.

I saw Rin wandering in an empty hallway. "Yo, Rin!"

He turned and looked relieved. "Hey, 'kari! You know where the dorms are?"

I frowned for a minute before my face fell. "I was hoping you would know…"

He threw his arms up annoyed. "Where the hell are the dorms anyway!?"

"Why're you askin' me for?"

"I'm not-never mind!"

Suddenly I heard a whimpering and looked around, only to see a weird looking small dog. It was white or gray with a pink with white polka dotted bow around its neck that looked familiar. It grabbed onto Rin's pants and looked forward. I chortled at my brother's sound of dismay.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as it ran off. "I guess we follow it?"

Rin called. "C'mon let's go!"

We did, all the way out of the school and down the road that was curved. I swear if we were normal, this would've been tiring. 5 minutes later we followed it to a lamp post, which it climbed on. I was a second away from snapping at the stupid thing. A puff of smoke later and I stumbled back with Rin, hand reaching on the bag behind me in alarm.

I felt my eyebrow twitch hard as it was that stupid clown. "Pardon me, but it would be unseemly for the director of the academy prowling around the halls during the day."

My voice was dry when I replied. "Yeah and a little ugly dog isn't suspicious at all. Plus, how the hell can you turn into a dog."

Rin squawked. "You shapeshifted! Does that mean exorcists can shapeshift?!"

"One thing, that was very rude thing to say, little miss. And god no, although I am an exception." He held to keys in his palm. He tossed them to us and I caught mine with fast reflexes. "That key grants access to the Cram School at any door at any time."

Rin asked. "Cram School?"

I was just as confused. Mephisto jumped down from the lamppost to in front of us. "It's where you both will train to become exorcists. Each day you will attend normal high school classes, but afterwards you'll train to become a Page. While you both study Exorcism, you will be considered exorcists in training. Your high school classes don't begin 'till next week. But Cram School, that starts today."

I leaned back a little as he got close to our faces. "I trust you're both ready to begin?"

Rin's voice was strong. "Never been readier."

I simply raised an eyebrow. "Not nervous at all, let's do this."

"Indeed, I must warn you though, it might be best if you kept the whole son and daughter thing a secret. Say what you want about your ears, fangs and tail. But the flames are a no-no."

I gave a cold glare and my voice was stone. "Like we'd want anyone to know about that."

Rin merely said. "I'll do my best."

"Fabulous! Very well! Let's get to it!"

I yelped in alarm as he jumped from the ledge he was on and I heard Rin react from my side. "Hey!"

We ran over to see Mephisto was fine. "Now would you try to kindly open one of these doors with that key I gave the two of you."

Me and Rin both said. "Yeah, sure."

I jumped over with him and we easily landed on the bottom. Me and Rin were always the strong, athletic types without trying. I felt my face darken as I thought about why that was. He looked at the door and then looked at me. I shrugged. "Go ahead."

Rin put his key in the lock and it opened. I grinned. "Look, it worked."

I was confused as I stared inside what was a long hall with weird patters with colors of yellow, orange and green. "What the…"

Rin was more in awe. "Ah, wow!"

"The freshman class is in room 1106. This way."

We followed him down the hall as he made a right. We stopped at a door a minute later. "Here we are. Oh and I'll be sitting with you today."

Then Mephisto looked at me with a smirk and patted me on the head. "My, miss Hikari, may I say you look adorable like that!"

My eyes widened before then narrowing into a dark glare. I felt my face redden in a mix of anger and embarrassment, to my ears and face. "Go to hell, bastard!"

He patted my head once more and I swatted the hand away. He gave a chuckle before going toward the door. I saw the look on Rin's face, he didn't react to Mephisto and I knew he was worried. I put a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to look at me, I smiled. "Don't worry Rin, it's like normal when we get a new class. 'cept these guys don't know us."

"Thanks, 'kari."

Suddenly, Mephisto snapped his fingers and another puff of smoke appeared and I stumbled into Rin. He was back into a dog. I moved before Rin could do so and glared. "At least you're a dog now. Can't touch me, bleh!"

I stuck my tongue out. Mephisto went to bite near my leg. I yelped and backed up again, bumping into Rin. I wasn't like him, I didn't have pants on. Rin seemed more relaxed as he laughed.

"Alrightie, let's go."

Rin pointed in shock and shouted. "Wait, you can talk?!"

I wasn't very shocked, this guy/dog was weird. I just accepted it.

"You sure you two want to become exorcists? You better make up your mind before you open that door."

I nodded my head, seriously, no need for words. I shared a look with Rin, encouraging him. I placed a hand on the door handle and waited. A moment later, his hand was on mine. We'd do this together. We both pushed it open. He stood in the doorway. I said. "Dude, move."

He nodded dully and moved aside. I stared inside. It was huge with weird designs and long desks in lines in the room with a teacher's desk up front. Other than that, the room was crappy. The desks were worn and everything. Rin said loudly. "I'm Rin Okumara! Nice to meet you."

I waved a lazy hand, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Hikari Okumara. Me too." I always hated introducing myself. I ignored the stares we got. I always hated the stares and learned to ignore them if I didn't want to fight with someone. Some weird kid was playing with a pink sock puppet. He had the male's uniform on, but wore a yellow vest under it.

I sat next to Rin at his table. Looking around, I saw two girls together and three guys in the room together. Other than Puppet Boy, everyone else knew each other. Rin muttered. "What's with these guys?"

Mephisto in dog form showed up. "They're exorcists in training, here to work the ropes just like you. Some of them haven't reached their temptants yet, while some have already been afflicted."

I frowned. "What the hell is that? Sounds like a disease."

"Exactamondo! More precisely, a wound or disease inflicted by demons. Since being infected by one allows you to see demons, it's sort of a rite of passage every exorcist must undergo. Well, in your case these is no need, is there? I mean, you both are demons are all."

I glared and knew Rin was doing the same. I didn't want to be reminded of my inhumanness every five seconds.

I heard the door open and looked toward the front, hoping my teacher wasn't a jerk.

"Ah, your instructor has arrived."

I gaped as I saw the person walked toward the front of the desk. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and then blinked again, but he was still there.

"Welcome, I'm your instructor, Yukio Okumara."

I gasped in a shocked whisper. "No way!"

Rin was louder. "YUKIO!?"

I was frozen as he stood. Yukio said. "I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor for the Anti Demons Pharmaceuticals class."

A girl with black hair and red eyes with weird eyebrows said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Okumura."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." A shy girl with short hair said.

"What's up, sir?"

I shook out of my shock to see a boy our age with a grin and pink hair. A boy with brown hair and a blond mohawk that made it look like a rooster head was next to him and he had a scowl.

I turned back to the front, not knowing what to say. I was too shocked to even laugh at Rooster Head's hair. Rin asked. "W-what the hell, Yukio?!"

Yukio said in an 'innocent' tone. "Is there a problem?"

I glared at him. "Don't pull that innocent crap right now, what's goin' on, Yukio?"

Rin sputtered. "What do you mean 'is there a problem?' Yeah, there's a problem! What's your problem!?"

He smiled and I wanted to punch him in the face, I didn't feel like that a lot. Yukio said. "Although I'm the same age as most of you, I'd appreciate if you'd call me teacher when class is in session. I've been studying Exorcist since I was 7 and finished the last of my courses 2 years ago."

I slouched in my chair in disbelief, staring at him in betrayal. He knew about this for 8 years and not said anything. I ignored what Mephisto was saying, just catching that he was saying Yukio was a genius, I already knew that.

"Alright then, let's get started. Is there anyone in class who has not yet received a temptant?"

I stared at him, not moving my sight from him, trying to drill a hole in his head with my look alone. I couldn't believe this. Yukio, who me and Rin had to save from bullies when we were kids, was an exorcist. I mean, Pops was one thing, but Yukio too! I wasn't stupid, Pops had to know about it too.

"In that case, let's start with the temptant ritual."

Rin asked Mephisto what that was.

"Demons will be summoned and your classmates, the ones who haven't been afflicted, will receive their temptant."

Yukio kept on talked as I looked at him, he never looked back at me. "The room we're in isn't normally used, so Goblins moved in. Goblins if you didn't already know are a type of demon."

"Is this place safe?" That soft sounding girl with short hair asked nervously.

Yukio breathed out a laugh. "Yes."

My glare narrowed, he wasn't going to act like we were here? I put my shaking fists under the table, gritting my teeth. I stopped with a wince when I felt the fangs grit on my other teeth, dammit, I forgot about that.

I tuned out his lecture. Rin stood back up. "Hey, Yukio!"

"Class is in session; would you please sit down."

I spoke in a hard, falsely relaxed tone. "Why don't you listen to us, little brother."

My tone wasn't fond when I called him that this time, but angry and he knew it. I saw his hands tense, from where he was handing that suitcase looking thing.

"Please call me teacher in class."

I stared furiously at him. Rin snapped. "Come on, Yukio! Talk to me, talk to us!"

Yukio had a vial of blood in his hands. I saw Rin stomp over as he continued his lecture. I also got up walking at a slower pace as Rin grabbed his arm. "Hold on a sec, we need to talk, right now!"

I stood on his other side, glare back in place. I saw Yukio's calm look. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

I snapped. "Stop being a little brat and listen!"

Yukio sighed. "Fine, if that's what the two of you want. Would you please step out for a moment? Mr. and Miss Okumura need to have a talk with me in private."

I ignored the others, I just about forgot they were there. They were gone. "Well, we're alone, now that you both want to ask me something, now is your chance."

Rin yelled. "Would you knock it off!? I want to know what's going on!"

Mephisto said. "Well, you heard the man, explain away."

Yukio sighed. "It's like I already said earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago. And when I was 7, I stared training for it. Right after Dad suggested it."

I scowled, softening my glare. "So, I was right…"

Rin asked softly. "You mean, you know about the work he was doing, you knew the whole time?"

Yukio said blankly. "I did."

"You two were the only ones that didn't know. I got my temptant when I was born. You both were the demons who gave it to me."

I winced back in shock. The worst thing in the world would be to hurt Yukio or Rin.

I was done was all this and I grabbed him by the front of his jacket, snapping angrily. "Then why didn't you say anything!? It's been eight years and you told us nothing. Me and Rin are your brother and sister!"

Rin looked like he agreed, from the look I saw over my shoulder. Yukio shoved me. "Let go of me!"

Rin quickly came to my side as I gripped tighter. "She's right. Why didn't you say anything?"

We knocked over something and it hit the floor. I slapped a hand over my mouth and nose at the scent. "Shit, that's bad!"

Rin was having the same reaction. I hated my intense senses. Something crashed through the roof in the middle of the classroom and I let him go in surprise, stepping in front of him on reflex. I stumbled back at the ball like thing with wings and Yukio shoved me to the side, shooting them. I stared at him with surprise.

Rin said. "Yukio…"

Yukio said in a serious tone. "Those are Hobgoblins, Rin, Hikari. Now that we riled them up, there's going to be more. You both better- "

"I'm not done yet!"

My eyes flickered around the room for these 'Hobgoblins'. I watched amazed with shock as Yukio took them all done, even using extra guns, as more of those things came by, screeching. That amazement turned to anger, I couldn't get off the betrayal that he hid this from us, we grew up with him. Pops was different. Yukio was our brother, fathers hid things from their kids all the time.

Rin said. "All of these years, what'd you think of me-think of us?"

I stiffened at that. "Yukio? After you were 7, how did you look at us?"

"What did I think of the two of you? That should be obvious. I mean, you're both demons, aren't you!? As far as I was concerned, you're threats and still are."

My eyes widened in shock, disbelieved that these words were coming from Yukio mouth. As he was talking/shouting, he was killing more of the loud demons. He turned toward us. "My God, your idiots, why would you want to become exorcists? Revenge? Or maybe you're trying to wipe away the guilt of our father's death."

That struck me deep in the chest. _Does Yukio blame us…_

"…if that's really how you feel, then you should surrender to the Knights of the True Cross. You should just die!"

I stared at him, feeling anger well up in my chest. "Die, huh?" My brother just told me to die. I don't know if I was angrier or betrayed.

Rin asked harshly. "You think we are the reason the old man died, is that it?"

Yukio back was still facing us and I think that was one thing that really pissed me off. "Would I be wrong if I did?"

I yelled out, balling my fists. "Of course you are wrong!"

He said, his voice louder. "He was protecting the both of you! Even I knew that." He turned toward us, angry. "Our father was the only one in the whole world who had the power to resist being possessed by Satan! But that only made Satan want to possess him even more! His willpower was the only thing keeping him safe for the past 15 years! Our father was the most powerful exorcist of all!"

He shot the large demon coming out of the wall before I could blink and then continued shouting. "There is no way he'd let Satan in like that!"

He attacked some more of them and I couldn't move. "There had to be something to shatter his soul, break his heart. One of you said something to him, didn't you?"

My eyes widened as I remembered the words Rin said that night.

" _I never want to see you acting like my father again!"_

Sure, Rin said it and he was going to blame himself for that, but I did nothing to help and I couldn't put all the blame on Rin, I wouldn't do that.

Yukio pointing twin pistols at us. "If Dad had a weakness, it was the two of you. You are the ones who killed our father."

My eyebrows raised in shock. "Are you pointing a gun at me?"

Yukio glared at me, the light glinting off his glasses. "Isn't that an exorcist does to a demon?"

I glared back, growling. "Yukio…"

I felt my tail straining under the thin rope that forced it on my lower back, the thing reacting to my anger. I didn't have to know Rin was pissed off, I just knew, because I was too.

Rin voice was calmer, calmer than mine. "Look you're right about me being an idiot. Say what you want, I don't care. But you know what, I'm still your brother and Hikari is your sister! Don't point your gun toward us, demon or not!"

He burst into blue flames and it was like a chain reaction. It seemed to rip from me, the flames gently heating my skin. My tail breaking from it's place, feeling my fangs on my lower lip. "We're family!"

I saw Rin pull his sword out, but I didn't pull out mine. I simply stared at Yukio, who was pointing his gun at us. Rin said. "For the last time, I did not kill the old man! But if you really want to shoot me, go ahead!"

As Rin pulled the sword from the sheath, I darted forward, pulling Yukio to the right by his collar as I saw the huge demon behind him. My back hit the blackboard and Yukio's back hit my chest. I curled a protective arm in front of his chest. He gasped. "Hikari!"

I knew the gun was still in his hand, but I didn't care. "Gun or not, you're my little brother and I'm not going to hurt you."

Rin at this time killed the demon behind him. I could feel Yukio tremble slightly. I knew Yukio was staring at Rin in shock. I was still holding on to him. I knew Rin wouldn't have hurt him, but it was instinct to pull him out of harm's way.

My flames weren't hurting him either. As my temper went down, so did my flames and I was normal again, or as normal as I could be. With a soft pat to his shoulder, I let go of him, still leaning on the blackboard.

By this time, Rin power's left him as he sheathed his sword. I moved to the side so I could look at both of them. Rin scoffed at Yukio. "Don't insult me, I'm not going to fight my little brother."

I nodded in agreement. "What he said." I ignored the bitterness I felt at what Yukio said earlier.

Yukio turned away from both of us and asked. "What was Dad like…before he died?"

Rin's voice was quiet. "He kicked ass. He died trying to protect us until the end. You want to know why I want to be an exorcist? It's not about revenge or anything like that, I just want to be stronger. I want to be strong so no one I care about dies!"

I smiled a bit bitterly. "I suppose that's part of the reason, but…I do want revenge, for killing Pops and who knows how many other undeserving people. Being an exorcist will help me…help me protect my brothers." I shook my head. "Pops was badass and protected us, I want to return the favor."

I say Yukio stiffen as he listened to both of us give our reasons. Yukio then whispered something.

Me and Rin asked. "What?"

Yukio said, a bit louder. "I wanted to be stronger too and it's because of what Dad said to me that I'm an exorcist. You see, we all want the same thing. But know this, as long as you two want to become an exorcist, what I said will follow you through life. Exorcists are always hunting for demons. Always expect someone to be gunning for you, big brother, big sister."

Rin nodded. "Got it, Teacher, sir."

I laughed, taking all the bitter emotion from what Yukio said and storing it away. "Yeah, let them come, I am your older sister, I can handle myself. Man, calling you teacher or sir is going to be weird. I remember you as being that whiny little brat."

He glared as he deadpanned. "Thank you, Hikari."

I gave out another laugh, grinning. "No problem." Rin gave a short laugh too.

Yukio nodded his head, his expression straightening to seriousness. "It's time to let everyone in."

I put my sword bag over my shoulder. The doors opened. "Sorry for keeping you waiting class, are you ready to continue the lesson?"

They were all shocked as they exclaimed how the room was messed up. I looked around with a sheepish smile as I looked around at the room that was a disaster.

I was sitting on a desk, studying their looks. All of them looked shocked and the Rooster Head was looking like he was thinking as he looked between Rin, Yukio and myself.

Soon enough Yukio class ended and we went along with our day until it was night time. I followed them into an old building. Rin was muttering. "602…"

It was where we were staying. Yukio was staying in another dorm somewhere. I guess since me and Rin weren't really supposed to be here along with us being demons and all, we were here alone. I was in 603, across from Rin. I faced my door and he faced his. "Night Rin."

"Night."

I was about to open it when I heard. "Hello!"

I stiffened in shock and Rin squawked. "What're doing here?"

I turned around to see Yukio. "What ain't you in your dorm?"

Yukio frowned at me. "Please don't use ain't and this is a surprise. I had the school bend some rules for me to live with you. Me and Rin can room together and Hikari will be right across from us. Hikari after all these years, you can get your own room."

I scratched the back of my neck, smiling nervously. "Ah, okay."

They both walked inside and I leaned against the door. It had two desks next to each other and two beds pushed to the side. Yukio said cheerfully. "And it gets better, the three of us have the building to ourselves."

While Rin was gaping like an idiot, I was just staring at him. He shrugged. "Hey, you two are dangerous. Someone has to keep you under surveillance."

My eyes widened in shocked disbelief. "What!? Why do you have to say it so bluntly!?" I knew we had to be alone, but surveillance too?

Yukio asked. "I know how much you hate when people beat around the bush."

I huffed, looking away. "So."

Rin was also horrified. "Surveillance?! Am I in prison or something?!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother. "Of course n- "

Yukio smiled innocently. "Yep and that means I'm the Warden. You both want to become exorcists, don't you? It's a small price to pay if you think about it."

I whined. "What, prison? Yukio, don't call it that! C'mon…"

As I sulked, Rin smirked wickedly. "If that's how it's going to be, okay bring it on!"

"That's the spirit! How about you, Hikari?"

I scowled at my 'innocent' brother. "Yeah, whatever."

Yukio said. "Let's get the homework I assigned out of the way."

I grimaced, moving back a little. Rin blanched. "Homework!?"

"That's what I said."

"Ok! Stop hassling me!"

I sneaked out. "Hikari, aren't you going to do your homework?"

I paled at this tone. It was between his teacher voice and doctor one. I nodded. "Yeah, in my room."

"No fair! Hikari can sneak away from you?!"

There was a glint in Yukio eyes that immediately made a shiver go down my spine. "Don't worry, I'm going to go in Hikari room to check her homework later before she goes to bed."

I sighed. "Come on, Yukio. You don't think I'll do it?"

"See you in an hour, Hikari."

I sighed again in defeat, grumbling as I went in my room to start my homework.

/ / / / / / /

 **There it is! I'm probably going to get a story a week out. This was decently long anyway, even if it's been 9 months.**

 **Also, about one review from chapter 1.**

 **NightsBlackRose13: Yeah, she is similar to Rin, but in this chapter you can see how she acts differently than him. They are alike so they will react the same way to certain things, but different too.**

 **As for everyone who reviewed, favored and followed, thank you.**


End file.
